GO WAY GO WAY
"GO WAY GO WAY" ( , Gō Wei Gō Wei) is the fifth Japanese ending theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, performed by FoZZtone. It debuted in the anime on April 14, 2013, and aired during episodes 99 to 123. It was replaced in episode 124 by "Challenge the GAME". Like "Artist", several clips of the next episode are featured during parts of the ending. Recording credits * Performed by: FoZZtone * Lyrics by: Watarai Masashi (渡會将士) * Composed by: Takeo Noriaki (竹尾典明) * Arranged by: FoZZtone * Record Label: Marvelous AQL（マーベラスAQL） Changes *Episode 102 - Xyz Monsters are added to the background while the various "Numbers" fade in. *Episode 111 - Majority of the footage is replaced with images of Yuma Tsukumo and Astral. *Episode 112 - Yuma standing on top of a building is changed to an orange background with his silhouette. Yuma's running pattern is slightly altered. Quinton's facial expression is changed. Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club members have altered artwork. Petals are added to the scene when Tori's skirt is blown by the wind. Yuma is altered from being 3D to 2D during the last part of the ending. The Number 39 symbol is removed when "Number 39: Utopia" appears. The various 'Numbers" fading in are removed. "Heroic Champion - Excalibur", "Black Ray Lancer" and "Utopia" are added at the end. The Numeron Code fades out faster then before. Video TV Version Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= つまらないのは世界の方か 本気じゃない自分の方か （Ｄｏ　ｙｏｕ　ｕｎｄｅｒｓｔａｎｄ？） Ｄｏ　Ｉ　ｕｎｄｅｒｓｔａｎｄ？ 既に答えは揃っているよ 動き出したら止まらないで 負けながらでも考えるんだ （Ｄｏ　ｙｏｕ　ｕｎｄｅｒｓｔａｎｄ？） Ｉ　ｕｎｄｅｒｓｔａｎｄ！ 逆転の方程式は揃っているよ 叶わないことが不安？ 試してるんだね、この俺を つまらないと言ってかまわない 失敗はこんなとこで止まること Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ！　ｇａ、ｇａ、ｇａ、ｇｕｙｓ＆ｄｏｌｌｓ ｇｏ、ｇｏ、ｇｏ、ｇｏ　ｍｙ　ｗａｙ ｏｈ、ｏｈ、ｏｈ、ｏｖｅｒ　ｒａｙ 扉は常時君の為に開かれる 力合わせ　ＧＯ　ＷＡＹ　ＧＯ　ＷＡＹ （Ｉ　ｕｎｄｅｒｓｔａｎｄ！） 涙は　ＮＯ　ＷＡＹ　ＮＯ　ＷＡＹ 力の限り　ＷＡＹ　ＧＯ　ＷＡＹ （Ｉ　ｕｎｄｅｒｓｔａｎｄ！） もう勇気は出揃ってる （Ｙｏｕ　ｕｎｄｅｒｓｔａｎｄ！）はずだ ＧＯ　ＷＡＹ　ＧＯ　ＷＡＹ |-| Rōmaji= Tsumaranai no wa sekai no hou ka Honki janai jibun no hou ka (Dū yū andasutan?) Dū ai andasutan? Sudeni kotae wa sorotteiru yo Ugokadashitara tomaranaide Makenagara demo kangaerunda (Dū yū andasutan?) Ai andasutan! Gyakuten no houteishiki wa sorotteiru yo Kanawanai koto ga fuan? Tameshiterunda ne, kono ore wo Tsumaranai to itte kamawanai Shippai wa konna toko de tomaru koto Kamon! Ga, ga, ga, gaizu ando dōruzu Go, go, go, gō mai wei Oh, oh, oh, ōbā rei Tobira wa jōji kimi no tame ni hirakareru Chikara awase gō wei gō wei (Ai andasutan!) Namida wa nō wei nō wei Chikara no kagiri wei gō wei (Ai Andasutan!) Mō yūki wa desorotteru (Yū Andasutan!) hazu da Gō Wei Gō Wei |-| English= Isn't this world a tad boring? Or perhaps hadn't I gave it my all yet? (Do you understand?) Do I understand? I pretty much have all the answers already Once I start up I won't quit That's what I think even when I'm losing (Do you understand?) I understand! I pretty much have the formula for my turnaround Are ya worried about it not coming true? I'll try it out myself, yo I don't give a damn if people say it's boring Quitting at this point would be but a huge failure! Come on! ga,ga,ga,guys&dolls go,go,go,go my way oh,oh,oh,over ray A door will always be open for you Test your own strength, GO WAY GO WAY! (I understand!) Tears are NO WAY NO WAY! As long as you have strength, WAY GO WAY! (I understand!) I've already gathered all the courage I need Of course you understand! GO WAY GO WAY! |-| Lyrics (Full version) Kanji= つまらないのは世界の方か 本気じゃない自分の方か (Do you understand?) Do I understand? 既に答えは揃っているよ 動き出したら止まらないで 負けながらでも考えるんだ (Do you understand?) I understand! 逆転の方程式は揃っているよ 叶わないことが不安? 試してるんだね、この俺を つまらないと言ってかまわない 失敗はこんなとこで止まること Come on! ga,ga,ga,guys&dolls go,go,go,go my way oh,oh,oh,over ray 扉は常時君の為に開かれる 力合わせ GO WAY GO WAY I understand! 涙は NO WAY NO WAY 力の限り WAY GO WAY I understand! もう勇気は出揃ってる (You understand!) はずだ GO WAY GO WAY 変わらないのは世界の方か 頑張っている自分の方か Do I understand? 誰が答えを解ってるだろう 動き出したら止まらないで 負けながらでも考えるんだ You understand 君は 大切な友達だから 叶わないことが不安? 試してるんだね この俺を つまらないと言ってかまわない 失敗はこんなとこで止まること Come on! ga,ga,ga,guys&dolls go,go,go,go my way oh,oh,oh,over ray 扉は常時君の為に開かれる 力合わせ GO WAY GO WAY I understand! 涙は NO WAY NO WAY 力の限り WAY GO WAY I understand! もう勇気は出揃ってる (You understand!) はずだ GO WAY GO WAY |-| Rōmaji= Tsumaranai no wa sekai no hou ka Honki janai jibun no hou ka (Dū yū andasutan?) Dū ai andasutan? Sudeni kotae wa sorotteiru yo Ugokadashitara tomaranaide Makenagara demo kangaerunda (Dū yū andasutan?) Ai andasutan! Gyakuten no houteishiki wa sorotteiru yo Kanawanai koto ga fuan? Tameshiterunda ne, kono ore o Tsumaranai to itte kamawanai Shippai wa konna toko de tomaru koto Kamon! Ga, ga, ga, gaizu ando dōruzu Go, go, go, gō mai wei Oh, oh, oh, ōbā rei Tobira wa jōji kimi no tame ni hirakareru Chikara awase gō wei gō wei (Ai andasutan!) Namida wa nō wei nō wei Chikara no kagiri wei gō wei (Ai Andasutan!) Mō yūki wa desorotteru (Yū Andasutan!) hazu da Gō Wei Gō Wei Kawaranai no wa sekai no hou ka Ganbatte iru jibun no hou ka Dū ai andasutan? Dare ga kotae o wakatteru darou Ugokidashitara tomaranai de Makenagara demo kangaerunda Yū Andasutan Kimi wa Taisetsu na tomodachi dakara Kanawanai koto ga fuan? Tameshiterunda ne, kono ore o Tsumaranai to itte kamawanai Shippai wa konna toko de tomaru koto Kamon! Ga, ga, ga, gaizu ando dōruzu Go, go, go, gō mai wei Oh, oh, oh, ōbā rei Tobira wa jōji kimi no tame ni hirakareru Chikara awase Gō wei gō wei (Ai andasutan!) Namida wa nō wei nō wei Chikara no kagiri wei gō wei (Ai Andasutan!) Mō yūki wa desorotteru (Yū Andasutan!) hazu da Gō Wei Gō Wei |-| English= Isn't this world a tad boring? Or perhaps hadn't I gave it my all yet? (Do you understand?) Do I understand? I pretty much have all the answers already Once I start up I won't quit That's what I think even when I'm losing (Do you understand?) I understand! I pretty much have the formula for my turnaround Are ya worried about it not coming true? I'll try it out myself, yo I don't give a damn if people say it's boring Quitting at this point would be but a huge failure! Come on! ga,ga,ga,guys&dolls go,go,go,go my way oh,oh,oh,over ray A door will always be open for you Test your own strength, GO WAY GO WAY! (I understand!) Tears are NO WAY NO WAY! As long as you have strength, WAY GO WAY! (I understand!) I've already gathered all the courage I need Of course you understand! GO WAY GO WAY! Won't this world ever change? Or perhaps hadn't I worked hard enough yet? Do I understand? Who would ever know those answers, huh? Once I start up I won't quit That's what I think even when I'm losing You understand, because you're an important friend of mine Are ya worried about it not coming true? I'll try it out myself, yo I don't give a damn if people say it's boring Quitting at this point would be a huge failure Come on! ga,ga,ga,guys&dolls go,go,go,go my way oh,oh,oh,over ray A door will always be open for you Test your own strength, GO WAY GO WAY! (I understand!) Tears are NO WAY NO WAY! As long as you have strength, WAY GO WAY! (I understand!) I've already gathered all the courage I need Of course you understand! GO WAY GO WAY! |-| Character appearances * Yuma Tsukumo * Astral * Reginald Kastle * Rio Kastle * Kite Tenjo * Hart Tenjo * Quattro * Trey * Quinton * Dextra * Nistro * Tori Meadows * Cathy Katherine * Bronk Stone * Caswell Francis * Flip Turner * Vector/Ray Shadows * Mizar * Dumon * Alito * Girag * Number 96 * Don Thousand Duel Monsters * Black Ray Lancer * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Heroic Champion - Excalibur * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 39: Utopia * Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory Single The cover art features Yuma Tsukumo in his school uniform walking with other people who are drawn. The single containing GO WAY GO WAY was released on May 15, 2013, and contains the following tracks: * GO WAY GO WAY * NO WAY NO WAY * GO WAY GO WAY (karaoke) * Strike the sun (収録予定) Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL songs